Thankful
by IrresistibleCookie
Summary: On a Thanksgiving day, Phineas sits down and expresses what he's thankful for, and why. At the same time, on the same day, Ferb narrates a Thanksgiving day through his eyes, along with his brother, Phineas Flynn. Beta read by Sabrina06.
1. Phineas' POV

**Hey everybody! Here's a little Thanksgiving FF! This one is in Phineas' POV, the other will be Ferb's. Phin's will be posted on the Canadian TG ****_(today)_****, Ferb's on - you guessed it - US TG. Let's go. **

* * *

><p>I'm thankful for everything I have.<p>

My parents, Linda Flynn (formerly Doofenshmirtz) and my step-dad, Lawrence Fletcher. My mom brought me into this world, and she sure won't be taking me out!

My pet platypus, Perry "Agent P" Flynn-Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz ***heavy gasp*** the Platypus. He gives us two catchphrases every day - "Where's Perry?" and "Oh there you are, Perry!" And, if you're reading this, I know your secret. Now, can I use your gadgets, please?

My sister, Candace. I don't know how I've put up with you all these years, but…

But you're a great sister, who always makes sure I never get hurt. Behind that devious personality of yours, I wonder what you have in store?

My stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher. I might be the mastermind behind all those projects, but you make them come to life. You need to step out of the shadows and shine, Ferb! I love you, as a brother. And not like - what do you call it? - Phinerb, you sickos…

And finally, my biological father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Even though I've never met you, Dad, I'm sure you're a pretty cool guy, and I'd love to hang out with you sometime.

My name is Phineas David Flynn-Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz, and, once again, I'm thankful for everything I have.

"Phineas, time for dinner!"

That was my brother, Ferb. See you in a bit!

* * *

><p><strong>Look out for Ferb's POV, November 27th, 2014!<strong>

**Long wait, but it's worth it. It's not like this, but a Thanksgiving day through Ferb's eyes. Doesn't that get you excited? So be sure to follow, and wait a painful 45 days!**


	2. Ferb's POV

**What did you guys do on those 45 days? Here's Ferb's POV.**

* * *

><p><em>Like maybe,<em>

_building a rocket,_

_or fighting a m-_

I shut off the alarm, sat up , and looked over to my right, expecting to see Phineas. But he wasn't there. I looked at the time: it was 8:45 am. I had overslept! Maybe the others had already started building.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a drill. ***WHIRRRRR***

I sighed, pushing myself off my bed, and headed to the bathroom in the hallway.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs, still in a daze from the sudden wake-up call.<p>

"Good morning, Ferb!" my mother greeted.

"Morning," I mumbled, as I took a seat at the table, awaiting my breakfast.

I heard the front door shut, and my father walked into the kitchen, newspaper in hand.

"My, you look tired today," he remarked. "No wonder you overslept. The others are already building, outside."

"You kids have such active imaginations!" Mother commented.

"Oh no, Linda!" Father defended. "These inventions of theirs really_ are_ real!"

"And so do you, Lawrence," Mother snided.

"Although," Father turned to me, "they said something about Thanksgiving, if I remember."

Oh yeah, today is Thanksgiving Day: November 27th! I totally forgot!

I quickly finished my breakfast of bacon and eggs, and rushed outside, to join.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Ferb!" My brother, Phineas walked up to me. "You overslept."<p>

"Anyways, we've"-he motioned to Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, who were standing behind him-"already designed the invention, but we've only done a sixth of it."

I gave him a look, that said, _What it's called and what does it do?_

"Oh, it's an instant Thanksgiving dinner maker, self-explanatory," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Out of everything he could make, it's this…

"Couldn't you just make it yourself?" I asked.

"Well, it cuts down on time," Phineas shrugged. "Besides, who's got hours to waste, just for a turkey?"

There were murmurs of agreement among Isabella, Baljeet and Buford.

"I do," I replied, slightly peeved.

"Bro, are you…" Phineas gasped. "disagreeing with me?!"

Then I realized: when was the last time we'd disagreed on something? But instead, I sucked the worry up. "Yes," I replied. "yes I am."

Tears sprung to his eyes faster than the speed of light. "F-F-Ferb...why?"

Phineas, Phineas, Phineas...why do you have to get so emotional? Geez, honestly, sometimes I can't stand you.

Leaving myself with no other choice, I walked up to him and hugged him, tightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Phineas stopped sobbing, and looked up at me, with watery eyes. "D-Do you really mean that?" he asked.

I sighed silently. "Yes, Phineas," I replied.

I let go of him, stepping back.

Suddenly, his optimistic smile was back. "Now, let's go make a real turkey!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I walked upstairs to my shared room. Then, I heard Phineas' voice.<p>

"Even though I've never met you, Dad, I'm sure you're a pretty cool guy, and I'd love to hang out with you sometime." he said.

I smiled. Heinz would be thrilled to meet his son...again.

I knocked on the door, to get his attention. "Phineas, time for dinner!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, Lawrence! You made this all by yourself?" Mother asked, surprised.<p>

"Yeah, Dad, it's really good!" our sister, Candace praised.

There was a chitter from across the room. Mother chuckled, smiling at our pet platypus. "Well, even Perry seems to agree."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been active lately. *pulls out excuses list* Anime, school, anime, did I say anime?<strong>


End file.
